


[福尔摩斯原著向]关于瀑布

by Saintmephisto



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintmephisto/pseuds/Saintmephisto
Summary: Something happened in 1891, about the Reichenbach Fall.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	[福尔摩斯原著向]关于瀑布

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档

“莱茵巴赫瀑布下的无名尸体近日被证实属于歇洛克.福尔摩斯先生。据悉，虽然尸体已被严重破坏，难以辨别其面部特征，但是从死者所着衣物以及随身所带过关凭证，可以确定是福尔摩斯先生无误。瀑布下没有找到莫里亚蒂的尸体，当地警方仍然在寻找他的下落。经过专家进行现场勘察，可以基本还原出这场悲剧的始末。无疑这场搏斗使二人一同坠入裂隙之中。我们深沉哀悼这位传奇咨询侦探的痛失，同时寄希望于新的线索能够揭示凶手的去向。”  
一八九一年五月六日《日内瓦杂志》  
  
我悬在崖壁外缘，神志清醒——自然不能更清醒了，我的血液在血管里欢畅地周流，耳边是过大地心跳声，甚至盖过了瀑布喧腾，那飞泻的水流从头顶的岩缝间倾泻而下，水花溅湿了我的头发。雾气让崖壁下面的世界难以辨别，但我知道他在那儿，也许摔得血肉模糊，也许沉入无底深渊。也许如果不是雾够大，我将有幸看到他的一双怒目从地狱直直盯在我身上。  
但是我活着，我的背紧贴在尖利而潮湿的岩块上，双手攀住灌木，尽可能地让自己显得不那么狼狈。我向来不是一个会轻易下结论的人，但我确信莫里亚蒂实实在在地死了，这个认知让我略微地松了口气，同时又不寒而栗。我有一件不得不去做的事，不论冒着怎样的风险，我也都只能硬着头皮面对了。  
在这场注定无可挽回的见面之初，莫里亚蒂和我有过一次短暂的谈话，我还记得当我坐在一块凸出的石头上写我那封诀别信的时候，他是怎样可怖地注视着我——我还从未感受过如此坚硬的，铁石般的注视。  
“你带着枪。”他说，“但你此刻却不做任何防备。”  
我当然带着枪，他的观察能力和他所研究的那些数学公式一样精确，我叹了口气，从口袋里拿出那把左轮枪放在石头上。  
“如果一个人在决斗之前被允许给他可怜的朋友写信，那么他暂时不必担心他会在这个时候被谋杀。”  
“你在感谢我的仁慈，福尔摩斯。”  
“可以这么说。你毕竟是一个讲求体面的人，你寻求高尚的刺激，即使你仍然是整个英国最阴暗的魔鬼。”我略带挖苦地回答道。  
“我当然会光明正大地和你决斗。可容我提醒你，我的追随者可不会。”他居高临下地看着我，让我想起高踞着树枝的秃鹫，“多亏了你，我身败名裂，了无牵挂，早已经不再惧怕死亡。但你最好祈祷活下来的人是我。”  
我感到心脏狂躁地跳动起来，我猛地抬起头。  
“福尔摩斯，我可以从你的眼睛里看到答案。”他突然大笑起来，但是他的笑是无声的，只有嘴角向两边咧开，而他的眼睛却不带感情地盯在我身上。“我以为我的涅墨西斯至少在颅相学上得和我旗鼓相当。可你既没有高傲凸出的额头，甚至也不具备一部精密的仪器应有的一切。” 他两手张开在半空像是在用手指雕刻石头，“有人向你描述过你的样貌吗，福尔摩斯？你有一双忧郁地可以吞的下整个伦敦城的眼睛，灰头土脸的，肮脏下贱的，上空弥漫着永恒的雾气的伦敦城。你观察事物的能力世间罕有，但很显然你还没学会把世界想象成无数齿轮精密转动的结果，你在观察它们同时又过量摄入了它们，因为你依赖它们，就像你依赖那种正缓慢杀死你的毒药那样——它们在毁掉你的道路上殊途同归。你要知道这些糟粕的，庸碌的，无事生非的蝼蚁并不会增加你的才智，反而只会同污水流入河流那般腐蚀你的理性。我不得不说，这是身为明智之士的一大软肋。”  
我在一瞬间领悟了他话中的芒刃，这是我第一次感到真切的不安，我把那封写好的信压在石头上，平稳地站起身。闭嘴。我大脑里那个声音无声地对他说，如果你胆敢提到——  
“约翰.华生。一个简单的推理。你在乎你的宠物医生胜过你的生命。”  
“向我保证你不会——”我几乎脱口而出。  
“除非你死去。”莫里亚蒂说，“否则，我的追随者一定会让你们身败名裂的。”他用一种平静地出奇的低音说，“你们两个，你，和他。”  
“哦，当然，当然。容我推测，你们首先面对的是一封举报信，也许是来自某个颇具影响力的好心绅士的指控，然后你们会被带上法庭，面对牢狱之灾。举证不成问题，我的追随者遍布各行各业，他们有上百种方法把你们和有伤风化罪扯上关系。我很怀疑你打算拿什么给自己辩护，很显然你只有你自己一个律师，你手上一张王牌都没有。”  
我感觉我的血液冲击着血管壁。我的大衣内侧还有一只袖珍手枪。但我不能结果他，不是现在，我对自己说。我控制住自己想要杀死他的冲动，“说下去。”  
“你足够聪明到能够推理出接下来的事。你们会在服刑期间不明不白地死去，喉咙插着一把匕首，横尸于某处恶臭的沟渠或者在死掉一个月后从泰晤士河底浮上来。那将会是，恕我直言，惊人的悲惨。虽然不能看到这一天将成为我毕生的遗憾。”  
我字面意义地听着我的心跳，它快而规律地跳动着，而我在飞速地思考，那就像一种动力学上的机制。我意识到，在他说话的这段时间里我在我思维的阁楼里搭建了庞然的建筑，一个怪异的铤而走险的东西。现在只需要将假设的铁球推入轨道。  
“所以我的死亡是一种暗号。如果看到我死去，你的手下就会放过他。”我让自己听起来若有所思。  
“你已经有了自己的结论，又何必从我这里得到证实呢？”  
我看着他的眼睛，唐突地大笑起来。  



End file.
